Gruntijackal's Rebirth/Transcripts
Cutscene #1 The four survivors exit the Moon base, where they walk out into the open outside area. There, they see Richtofen swinging the Yin Blade around. The track "Return of Gruntijackal" begins to play. Daniela: Richtofen! Don't! Richtofen continues to swing the Yin Blade around while talking. Richtofen: Fools! This doesn't involve you... it involves ME! Now, get out of here while I bring back Gruntijackal, or suffer from his wrath! Higgins: Never! It's over, Richtofen! C'mon, guys! Let's end it! The four charge towards Richtofen. However, Xarcoh appears in front of them and uses his powers to hold them at bay. Xarcoh: You should've turned back when you had the chance heroes. Now, you shall all watch as your new master... returns from the dead! Richtofen is successful in creating a tear to the Fractured Realm. It then slowly opens. Richtofen: Gruntijackal! It is I, Richtofen! And I have come to release you from your eternal prison in the Fractured Realm! Come to me! Gruntijackal can be heard groaning from within the rift. Gruntijackal: Rich... tof... en... Richtofen: Yes... follow my voice... and return to reality! Escape your prison! Patrick: Richtofen, no! Richtofen: Return, my lord! RETURN TO REALITY! Gruntijackal: Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The rift opens completely. It then begins to glow violently. Jacob: You can't do this, Richtofen! Richtofen: Oh, but I already did! Eventually, an explosion happens, and Gruntijackal emerges from the rift as a spirit. The rift closes behind him as the song ends. Gruntijackal: I... return! Xarcoh stops with his powers, causing the heroes to collapse to the ground. Richtofen: Gruntijackal, my master... You've returned! Gruntijackal: Yes... but I am still powerless... and bodiless. Xarcoh: Do not worry, master. We have a new vessel waiting for you, one that will grant you the infinite power of the Aether! Gruntijackal: Yes... you two have proven your worth. Now, where is this new vessel? Richtofen: In the Chamber of Repose, directly below us. We must teleport in there, as the access codes to unlock the chamber have been lost. Do you still have enough power to do that? Gruntijackal: I do, my loyal number two. Now, it's time... for my rebirth! Gruntijackal, Xarcoh, and Richtofen all teleport away in a surge of blood red energy. Following the surge, the four survivors weakly get up. Daniela: Vessel...? What does he mean by "vessel"? Higgins: I don't know, but I fear we will soon find out... The cutscene ends and gameplay resumes. Cutscene #2 The survivors are successful in inserting the access codes into the keypad outside of the entrance to the Chamber of Repose. The door opens, and the four rush in, where they see Richtofen pulling the Omega Key out of the lid of the Soul Jar. Higgins: Richtofen! What are you doing?! Richtofen smirks before pointing to the MPD. Richtofen: The MPD... this device is somehow connected to the Aether. Thanks to you, we have enough souls to power it completely! Xarcoh pulls a lever on the wall beside the MPD. The device opens, revealing the dormant body of Samantha Maxis within the device. Richtofen: Ah, poor Samantha. She couldn't handle the MPD's power, and now her soul has left her body. Maxis searched for her for so long, but he never found her... Daniela: But... what are you doing with the Omega Key? Xarcoh: It's the literal key! Just before you four so rudely barged in, we preserved Gruntijackal within the Soul Jar. With the Omega Key, we were able to transfer his soul between the two! Richtofen then walks towards the interface of the MPD while holding the Omega Key. Richtofen: And with his soul now infused within the Omega Key, I can insert it into the MPD, allowing Gruntijackal to gain full control of the Aether... and Samantha's hollow vessel! Patrick: No, wait! Please, don't do this! Richtofen then jams the Omega Key into the interface of the MPD. The entire ground then shakes. Samantha awakes in the MPD as she screams in pain. However, her entire eyes then glow bright blue as she then stops screaming. Suddenly, her entire body ages into her late teens, her hair becomes light blue, and Gruntijackal's laugh can be heard. Gruntijackal: *grunts* Hehe... I feel... power... yes... the power... is mine! As Zombies enter the room, their eyes also glow the same light blue color as Samantha. Higgins: What is happening?! Gruntijackal: I now possess the body of Samantha Maxis... and with her body in the MPD, I now have all more powers... and more! And now... I can destroy you all, and get my revenge on all who once stopped me! Jacob: Not if we have anything to say! Bring your worst! The cutscene ends and gameplay resumes. Ending Cutscene Higgins is able to shoot a control panel to the right of the MPD. This causes a large metal canopy above the MPD to open up. Daniela: Higgins! What are you doing?! Higgins: Ending it all! The vacuum of space then enters the room, causing everything to begin to suck out towards the open canopy and into the depths of space. Everyone grabs onto a stable object in the room such a support beams. The MPD begins to lift up, but is stopped by a chain. Patrick: The chain! Shoot the chain! Richtofen: What?! No! Stop him! Higgins is able to aim at the chain and shoots it, causing the MPD to shoot up into the hole as it is launched into the depths of space. Gruntijackal: No! NOO! The MPD closes, sealing Gruntijackal within the MPD. Back in the Chamber of Repose, Xarcoh and Richtofen attempt to crawl towards the exit door, but Jacob jumps after them with the Soul Jar in hand and begins to absorb them into it. Xarcoh: No, wait! You don't know what you're doing! NOOOO! Both Richtofen and Xarcoh are then preserved within the Soul Jar. Jacob then throws it towards the open canopy, causing it to be launched into space as well. Higgins: C'mon! Let's get out of here! The four survivors then work their way out of the Chamber of Repose and seal off the room. During this, Higgins spots the Yin Blade and grabs ahold of it. Higgins: It's time... NOTE: ''The following occurs if the player has completed all of the easter eggs in the Rebirth of Gruntijackal saga.'' The four survivors return to the outside area where Richtofen freed Gruntijackal. Higgins holds the Yin Blade and places it on the ground. Higgins: Are we ready to destroy this thing? Patrick: Yeah... let's end this. Higgins proceeds to stomp on the Yin Blade repeatedly, breaking the weapon. Suddenly, a surge of dark energy explodes from the Yin Blade and into the skies above. Jacob: What is happening?! Suddenly, the skies start to become disoriented, and tears begin to form. Daniela: What have we done... The cutscene ends and gameplay resumes. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal